powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
DaiDenzin
: Denziman's giant robot that transforms from an airship called the . The Denzi Fighter nose becomes DaiDenzin's back, the sides of the underside become the chest, and the lateral sides become the legs. Its main weapon is the and it destroys monsters with its finishing attack, the . Its other weapons are the , and ; it also possesses the , where it uses the Denzi Sword to return any and all styles of attack back at a Vader Monster. History DaiDenzin is the ultimate secret weapon devised by the scientists of planet Denzi to combat against the invasion of the Vader Monster Umitsular when it begins to use its abilities, including the ability to become a giant, to destroy their world. Although they were able to complete the mecha, it was not in time to save their world; with the knowledge that another world would be right to possess the weapon in case the Vader came there, they sent DaiDenzin within the massive Denzi Land fortress to the planet Earth as their planet ultimately fell to the Vader Clan forces. When the Vader finally come to Earth, the activated Denziman were able to quickly use DaiDenzin's abilities to fight the forces. During the final battle against the Banriki Monster, it loses its abilities to fight on its own, forcing Denzi Dog IC to become an integrated circuit to become its new mind and allow for Denziman to complete their battle. DaiDenzin.jpg|cockpit DaiDenzinIC.png|IC in the cockpit DaiDenzinArazinlar.png|Arazinlar and Dustlers in the cockpit Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Denzi Fighter appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Sokichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. DaiDenzin, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger with a DaiDenzin toy.]] After the Great Legend War, an older Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue), now an anpan seller, met a young boy who had a DaiDenzin toy that was given to him by his father, who played with it when he was little. The toy brought back memories of his days as DenziBlue. He told the boy that if he took care of it, something good would happen, and sure enough, when the Gokaigers and Goseigers took on the Black Cross Colossus, the DaiDenzin toy became a functioning life size replica of the original robo and fought alongside the mecha of the previous Sentai teams. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, DaiDenzin as Denzi Fighter fought alongside Jet Icarus as Icarus Haken and TimeRobo as TimeJet Gamma to destroy Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger By channeling the Greater Power of Denziman in Wild Tousai King, the Gokaigers enabled the Zyuohgers' Giant Robo to perform DaiDenzin's against Gokdos Gill. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Denziman, DaiDenzin appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :DaiDenzin: to be added Cockpit DaiDenzin.jpg|Main cockpit DaiDenzinIC.png|IC in the cockpit of DaiDenzin DaiDenzinArazinlar.png|DaiDenzin taken over by Arazinlar and Dustlers Behind the scenes Recognition DaiDenzin is featured as #81 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Daidenzin is the second and final main mecha that is merely one machine and is the first mecha of the entire franchise to transform modes. In modern Sentai, Daidenzin is considered an early example of a "0.5 Mecha", more notable with 6th Ranger or Extra mecha or with ones such as Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh or Go-Buster Ace. *While not officially listed DaiDenzin has also used the Denzi Sword to emit electric surges on the ground similar to the Denzimen's Denzi SticksEp. 23: A Demon That Walks Above the CeilingEp. 35: The Puzzling Weaver PrincessEp. 46: Starvation Hell X PlanFinal Ep.: Resound, Bells of Hope! and threw a pair of dart-like bombs. Ep. 32: Hell's Great Shooting Battle *DaiDenzin is the last mecha until Flash King to have a united team cockpit due to only being made of one machine; all of the next five robos will only use the cockpits of the individual vehicles even when united into the robot form. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} References External links *DaiDenzin at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DaiDenzin at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Denziman) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:0.5 Robo